


First Kiss

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: Evan "volunteered" for the security detail of the botanical team because no one else was volunteering and it's a good reason to be around David Parrish without raising suspicion as to why.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Beta: WraithRichard

Evan observed the botanist in front of him going from one flower to the next, like a butterfly excited about the first nectar of the season. There were floral terms Evan could make out, and then there were whole strings of words he had no clue what they meant. He was a military man, not a flower expert. Evan was quite okay knowing his roses from his tulips and that’s where his knowledge pretty much ended. He never had had any need for knowing his flora, except perhaps to stay out of the poison ivy patches on maneuvers.

Doctor David Parrish turned to him again, spilling more words which put together would probably have meaning to another botanist, but Evan was none the wiser. It wasn’t for a lack of trying.

“What?”

The question caught Evan off guard.

“What?” Evan echoed.

David brought his hands up to his face and wiped them across his cheeks, leaving two trails of dirt in their wake. “Is there something on my face?”

Evan shook his head, then nodded.

“I do have something on my face?”

David stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled a piece of cloth from its depths, wiping the dirt away he had left only moments earlier.

“Oh…”, he seemed to realize he dirtied it himself and turned to Evan, “…it was just, you were staring, you see, so I thought…”

Evan felt the heat rush up his neck and settling across his cheeks. If ever there was a moment, he was happy to be out after dark, this was it.

Yes, he had indeed been staring. He hadn’t quite realized it but what was the point of admitting that to the botanist? In fact, he had specifically requested to be assigned on this mission for reasons he didn’t care to explain to anyone but himself, and thankfully Colonel Sheppard hadn’t asked. The colonel was probably happy to find someone volunteering and eager to want to join the botanists in the first place.

David, Evan realized, was still standing there and looking at him like he was expecting something, a reply perhaps.

He breathed deeply and let the air escape slowly. A second. Two seconds. Three seconds, and then Evan stepped forward, fast and without thought. David tried to say something but his words were cut short as Evan kissed him full on the lips.

As he pulled away a few short seconds later, an ‘oh’ was all that escaped from the botanist’s mouth. Words forgotten.

“Yes, I was staring,” Evan said. “And I’m not sorry.”

He turned and started moving away, keeping a slow pace so David could catch up after he’d collected his things.

“That was our first kiss.”

David smiled as he fell in step with Evan, who couldn’t help but smile back.

The way David had said it gave Evan enough confidence that many more kisses were going to follow and hopefully sooner rather than later. He was definitely going to go on many more botanical missions from now on. That much was sure.


End file.
